Whumptober 2018
by ellaygee
Summary: crossposting my Whumptober 2018 entries from AO3. 4. Prompto's got a boyfriend! And surprise surprise, he's like, the worst person ever. (trigger warning for noncon elements, though it's not too graphic.)
1. Betrayal

They stood shoulder to shoulder on what used to be the Haven behind Hammerhead. They'd both been quiet a while, and Ignis was reluctant to break the silence.

Luckily, or unluckily as it were, his companion had no such qualms.

"It's such a pity that you've lost your sight, you know. The stars are especially beautiful all laid out against the black sky."

Ignis hummed to himself. "I'm sure it's lovely."

"Oh, come now my good man." His companion's voice is dripping with smarm. "Don't be that way."

Ignis held his tongue. He'd like to slit the throat of the monster behind him; his left hand twitched at his side, aching to summon a dagger and complete the deed. But, alas, he knew it would be useless.

"We made a deal. You will tell me where the Crystal is so that I may be there for Noctis when he returns, and I…"

He swallowed hard, unable to complete the repulsive thought.

Though he knew it was impossible, he could _feel_ Ardyn smile. The air around them nearly danced with his happy anticipation. "And you will reveal to me the secret location of our favorite blonde."

If he were still capable, he knew tears would betray the stoic expression he held upon his face. "You will not…hurt him badly, will you?"

The air shifted and a shuffling step signified Ardyn stepping away. "Now why would I want to hurt that _delightful_ boy? I simply wish to see the closest thing to sunlight this world has to offer. Certainly you understand?"

Ignis dropped his head. In his mind's eye, the sun was shining, and the ground beneath him was rich and still thrummed with the magic of the Oracle. If he allowed himself, he could almost smell chickatrice cooking on his old camp stove…his friends with smiling faces and only a hint of the ugly burden they'd eventually have to bear rearing its ugly head.

But he shouldn't let himself drift, shouldn't let himself wallow or hold on too tight. He had a clear objective; be there when Noctis was released by the Crystal. He needed to be with the King. What was one more sacrifice? "And he'll never know it was me that lead you to him?"

"On my honor as a gentleman, I promise I won't breathe a word of your involvement."

"He—Prompto has a small place in the Malacchi Hills, near the old Chocobo Post."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense. His chocobos have always been such a source of comfort." Ardyn moved farther away, now, but his voice still carried over to the former adviser. "I appreciate the information, chum!"

A muted thud followed the words as the chancellor began walking away.

"And Noctis?! Where do I find him?" Ignis scrambled down the side of the Haven after the other man, stumbling a little but quickly gaining his bearings.

"Don't you welsh on your end of the bargain, you son of a bitch!"

A rush of air, and suddenly Ardyn's hand was on his face, thumb tracing across his scars. "I'd be careful if I were you," he murmured lowly, his caress turning into a condescending pat to the former adviser's cheek.

Ignis jerked back, summoning a set of daggers and getting into a defensive posture. A few feet away, Ardyn chuckled.

"So dramatic, Ignis. You really should take it down a few notches." Ardyn was facing away from him again, turned in the direction of Malacchi Hills. "I've taken the Crystal back to Insomnia where our little drama will eventually end, but I doubt the Six will spit their pathetic little chosen one out there. They'll probably do something much more grand, and have him rise up out of the sea, or some other such nonsense. They so do love their (word for fancy dramatics)."

Enraged, Ignis flung his left dagger forward, embedding it in what he estimated to be Ardyn's back. A surprised grunt had him feeling satisfied.

This did not last long, however, and soon cold, wet steel was placed against his neck. "Now now now, _Ignis_ ," Ardyn hissed, a bit of spittle landing on the blind man's cheek. "We were doing so well with our bargain, and now you've gone and pissed me off."

A blackness darker than anything he'd ever known swept over him, drowning him in its vast nothingness.

* * *

An insistent buzzing roused him and indeterminable amount of time later. He fumbled with his phone, tapping the sensor on the back to answer it.

"H..hey, Iggy…? I, uhm, I don't suppose you…you're nearby, are you?"

Ignis swallowed hard, a soft whimper escaping as he assessed the pain-filled tone in the voice of the other man.

"I mean, it's ok if you're not. I can…I can probably d-deal with it on my own," Prompto's voice wavered as he sucked in a breath.

"Yes, Prompto, I'm nearby. I can be there in a few hours. How bad…?" He trailed off, letting the silence scream between them.

"I think…maybe a few broken ribs and…and my left arm isn't sitting right anymore. Can't feel those fingers…" he chuckled darkly into the phone. "I've totally had worse, I'm probably just being a wuss about it. I'm, uh, I'm sorry to bother you."

Throat constricting in shame, Ignis had to strain to speak any further. "You're never a bother, Prompto. Never." He quickly got to his feet, taking a moment to orient himself. "I'm on my way. We'll fix this; everything will be fine."

The voice on the other end of the phone made some inarticulate false starts before finally answering back. "You promise, Iggy?"

Ignis bit his lip, gripping the phone tight in his hand. "I promise."


	2. Bedridden

Regis snuck in just before sunrise. He'd been away from his son for too long; but alas duty had called and he'd needed to go back to Insomnia shortly after Noctis woke from his coma. He'd left his son in the best of care; Queen Sylva and her sweet daughter Lunafreya were quite taken with his boy, and tended to his every need.

It had been nearly a month since he'd last laid eyes on his boy, and he took a moment to watch his beautiful sleeping face slowly light up with the dawn—the shaft of light creeping from the window and lightly gracing his fingers lit up the blue undertones of the boy's raven hair, giving him an ethereal air.

But he had to break the scene and wake his son. He had but a short time to spend with him, and he didn't want to waste a moment of it.

He sat on the edge of the bed and began running his fingers through Noctis's soft hair. The boy had been more or less bedridden for the last two months. The Marilith had done quite a lot of damage; so much so that he deeply feared he'd lose his son. But bringing him to Sylva had helped.

With her magic and the favor of the Six, his boy was brought back from the brink of death. Regis was never more grateful for anything in his life than when those midnight blue eyes opened and Noctis's disused voice squeaked out for his father.

He smiled softly as Noctis groaned and half-heartedly swatted at the hand intruding on his sleep. "Come on, now Noct, it's time to wake up."

The boy cracked his eyes open, a look of sleepy annoyance quickly replaced by joy crossed his face. He winced as he sat up and threw his arms around his father. "Dad! I thought you weren't coming till next week." He leaned back and offered his father a sleepy grin.

"I couldn't stand the thought of another night without seeing your face." Regis said as he gathered Noctis in his arms and pulled him into his lap. The little prince eagerly cuddled into his father's warm embrace.

"I missed you." He said, his voice small and slow as he yawned into his fist. "But you coulda let me sleep a little longer."

Regis chuckled and placed a kiss on top of the boy's head.

"If I let you sleep any longer, we wouldn't get to go on the adventure I have planned." Regis leaned back and grinned at the boy.

"Adventure?" Noctis asked, more than a little dubious.

"Yes, you're going t love it. Now let's get you ready, shall we?"

* * *

Queen Sylva's lands were extensive and lush. The grounds on which the castle sat had a variety of attractions; gardens where rare flowers and healing plants grew, a small sanctuary for animals who were having trouble making in the wild, rolling hills perfect for picnics…

But where he took his son was truly special. Tucked away just beyond a shady wood was a rustic fish pond. He wheeled Noctis out on the short pier, parking his chair a few feet from the edge.

"Now, we place the lure on just like this—" Regis demonstrated to his son, who paid rapt attention. "Careful of the hook…" he admonished himself as he nearly got his own finger. Noctis laughed at his father's antics, chest filled with warmth.

"And then," now he placed the handle of the small fishing pole into the prince's hands, covering them with his own as he leaned over him slightly. "We just swing it back and whip it forward, hitting the release button as we do…"

Noctis grinned up at his dad as they cast the line. It only went out a few yards beyond the dock, but it was good enough. Regis patted his shoulder and summoned his own pole from his armiger, quickly adding his lure to the water.

"Now what?" Noctis asked, bouncing the pole a little, delighting in the ripples the lure made as it skittered just below the surface.

"Now we wait." Regis replied, settling down on the pier next to his son.

"Oh, ok." Noctis stared out across the water for a few moments, watching his father reel in his line a bit, repositioning his lure within the water. "I like this. It's…quiet."

Regis nodded along. "Yes, that's what I like about it, too. A few hours of no one demanding your attention or asking you questions is a luxury that I delight in. When I was a bit younger, I took every opportunity to fish. I even got rounded up by the Crownsguard once when I was about 12 because I snuck off Citadel grounds alone to check out a new spot I'd heard of. I thought my father was going to be furious with me, but he just laughed."

Noctis giggled at his father's expressive face, reaching out one of his small hands to trace his finger along the older man's smile. "Do you miss your dad?" He asked with the innocence of a child, thinking only seconds after the words left his mouth that they may not have been appropriate.

But instead of getting sad, his father just nodded. "I miss him every day."

The little prince opened his mouth to say something; perhaps "I love you" or "I miss you every day, too", but a sudden tugging in his hand startled the thoughts out of his head.

"I think I got one!" He whisper-shouted as he gripped his pole and sat up straighter in the wheelchair. Regis quickly got to his feet and got behind him, ready to lend assistance if it was needed.

"That's it! Reel it in slowly…don't tug it too hard, yes—exactly like that!" When the line got close enough to the dock, Regis wound it around his hand and pulled the fish out of the water, grinning at Noctis as it flopped about.

"Good job, buddy! You did great!" He dropped the little fish into the bucket he'd set up off to the side, and helped Noctis to cast his line once more.

"I'm so proud of you, my son."

* * *

Years later, Noctis would recall this moment with a bittersweet heart. He'd smile as he thought of his father—the good man who only wanted peace, but was handed nothing but war. The man who'd loved Noctis and let him live a life he himself did not have.

The man who had sacrificed himself to give Noctis a chance.


	3. Bloody Hands

Noctis glared down at his plate. Unlike Ignis, the Citadel kitchen staff were a bit afraid of his whims, and they ensured his dinner was vegetable-free.

Across from him, his father was slowly spooning his soup into his mouth. "How is school going?" He asks, nonchalant—like he didn't just come out of a week-long bed-rest; as if he wasn't completely unresponsive during two days of it as the ring sucked the life force out of him.

Why they had decided to be extra greedy right now, he'd never know.

"It's fine." His reply slipped through gritted teeth in a tone his father did not deserve. After all, it was not his fault that he was born into this prophesy, no more than it was Noct's fault to be born to his.

That didn't make it fair. It didn't make it right.

Unperturbed, Regis simply gave his son a wan smile. "That's good to hear. How are things going with your new friend?"

The prince sat back, leaving all pretense of eating his dinner behind as he pushed the plate away. "Prompto's great. I think…" Noctis trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in concern when his father began to cough lightly into his hand.

After the small fit ended, Regis gestured for his son to continue.

"…oh, uh, I think you'd like him. Prompto, that is. He's really awkward…" Noctis stood as Regis began to cough once more, holding one hand to his mouth, and supporting himself against the table with the other.

"Dad?! Dad, are you ok?" He rushed around the longer-than-necessary table and to his father's side, gripping him by the shoulder as the older man's body shook with the force of his ailment.

Regis forced his reply between gulping breaths. "I..I'm fine, Noctis—"

"No, you're _fucking not!_ " Noctis bellowed, slamming his free hand down on the table even as he still soothed his father with the other. "Stop…just stop lying to me, Dad."

Regis visibly forced himself to straighten, casting his son a withering glance. "To what end, Noct? I watched the ring take my father's health at far too young an age, and so it is your fate to watch the same happen to me.

"If I can give you…" he couldn't fend off another small fit of coughs, be he quelled it quickly with a sip of his drink. "If I can give you even _scant_ moments of peace, what kind of father would I be to deny them to you?"

"Dad, I—"

"Noct, _please_." His tone was tired, but patient; the tone Noctis remembered from childhood, back when his father would come and read to him at the end of his long day even though he more often than not the king would fall asleep half way through The LocoChocobo. (to this day, Noctis still doesn't know if that yellow train made its delivery on time)

The prince bit his lip, bowing slightly to his father before going back to his side of the table and taking his seat. He cut into his steak as his father discreetly wiped blood from his palms.

"So," Regis began again after he'd tucked his napkin away. "Are you interested in joining any sports this year?"

Noctis gazed at him a long time before he answered.


	4. bruises

"He's got another black eye." Noctis slumped against the counter in the kitchen, casting his sullen stare to the floor.

Gladio groaned as he straightened up from where he was hunched over the sink, doing the lunch dishes. "I don't know; the last one didn't even have a chance to fade away. It's more like a refresher."

Noctis shot his shield a dirty look. "He won't even tell me who it is. I know it's not his parents—they're never home long enough to even notice him, much less hit him."

"Perhaps we should talk to him together?" Ignis asked from where he was standing at the far counter, packing away the meats and cheeses.

"I dunno, I don't want him to feel ganged up on." Noctis groaned dramatically. "I'll figure it out."

* * *

"Sometimes he's rough is all." Prompto shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

Noctis put the controller down; he'd been losing the race anyway. He resituated himself on the couch, facing his friend. "What do you mean?"

Prompto glanced away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he considered his answer. "I mean…you know. In the, ahhh, the bedroom. He gets carried away."

"You mean like that BDSM stuff? Ropes and things?" Gods he was so uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He hated the thought of the sweet blonde having sex. (that is to say sex with anyone other than Noctis, but those thoughts were only dancing at the peripheral of his mind and had not come to light yet)

"Sorta….?" Prompto cleared his throat and quickly covered his embarrassment with a few sips from his diet root beer. "Maybe not so much _that_ as he likes to uhm…start an argument first? Like fighting is his foreplay." The freckled young man laughed nervously.

"I dunno, Prom. Sounds like this guy is just making an excuse to hurt you. You don't deserve—"

But Prompto had stopped listening. "It's none of your business, Noct. Drop it." He abruptly stood and started getting his things together. "I should probably go, it's getting late."

Though he was crestfallen, Noctis schooled his features into a neutral expression. "At least tell me his name."

"Why, so you can have someone harass him? I don't think so. See ya later, Noct." Prompto quickly exited the apartment without giving Noctis a chance to reply.

The prince hunkered down into the couch, pulling out his phone to distract himself from all the mixed thoughts and feelings in his head.

* * *

"Yeah, Cor? You wanted to see me?" Gladio said, poking his head into the marshal's open door.

The older man waved him in, gesturing for him to shut the door behind him.

"I want to speak to you about Argentum."

Gladio nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "What about him?"

"Is…everything alright with him? I was in the locker room today after practice and couldn't help but notice he's got quite a few bruises. I'd chalk it up to training, but we give them all potions after sparring. The ones he has don't fade, so they had to have happened before."

Gladio's face fell and he gave into his slowly souring mood, slumping forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "Did you ask him about it?"

"I didn't say anything to him. I don't even know if he knew I was there. Gladio—is he in a relationship with someone?" Usually, Cor was not one to discuss personal matters with anyone, but the shield had noticed that the marshal had taken quite liking to Prompto—hell, the man even cracked a smile or two when the blonde was around.

"Yeah, but he won't tell us who it is. Iggy even tried following him the other night, but Prom lost him in a crowd."

Cor nodded, looking even more grim. "Some of the bruises—especially the ones in the middle of his back—were shaped like hands. Like someone a lot bigger than him had been holding him down."

Gladio's face became a mask of anger. "Yeah," he grumbled, folding his hands up into fists slowly. "Noct said something about the guy liking to pick fights before—" he broke off abruptly, turning his head to the side.

"I don't really know what to do," he admitted finally, relaxing back into his defeated pose.

Cor's chair creaked as he leaned back in silence, tapping his finger rhythmically on the desk.

* * *

 **P. Argentum** : help me pls meet where you caught me and noct skipping school that one day

(11:47pm)

 **Ignis** : I am on my way. Advise condition.

(11:52pm)

 **Ignis** : I am here, advise location.

(12:14am)

 **Ignis** : Prompto, please answer me.

(12:17am)

 **P. Argentum** : everythings fine. no need for pick up.

(12:25am)

* * *

Ignis sat outside of the old theater in the heart of downtown. During the day the area was sketchy at best, but at night it really showed off all it had to offer. As he dialed Prompto's number, a group of street walkers sauntered by, hooting at his car and asking him loudly if he wanted to party.

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of…."_

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of…."_

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of…."_

 **Ignis** : Answer the phone or I am coming to your house.

(12:31am)

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of…."_

Ignis put the car in drive and was just pulling away from the curb when a frantic beating on his window stopped him. On the other side of the glass, a bloodied and bruised Prompto was begging to be let in.

He unlocked the doors and wasted no time in getting into traffic once Prompto was in the seat and shakily buckling his safety belt.

"Th-thanks. Thanks, Iggy. I, uh, owe you one or something."

Ignis shushed him as he sped up, getting on the ramp to the highway. "You don't owe me a thing. Except his name. I'll give it over to the proper authorities and have him arrested."

Beside him, Prompto choked out a sob. " _Them_."

"What?" Ignis pretended not to notice his knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

" _Them_." Prompto repeated, wiping blood and snot away from his nose. "Ignis—he was…he's never…gods, Iggy he beat the shit out of me. I hadn't even done anything. He just—he just walked in and grabbed me off the couch and just—"

Prompto breathed hard, trying to calm the tremor in his voice. "…and then he tied me to the bed and he fucked me. And then, he called some friends…"

Prompto dry heaved as he trailed off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ignis mentally adjusted his course to go to the Citadel, where he could be sure any procedures they would need to do would be handled with the utmost care and sensitivity.

* * *

A total of four arrests were made that night. They were all from the noble houses and all cried for their lawyers, declaring Prompto a gold-digging slut. Unfortunately for them, Prompto's ex had recorded a hefty chunk of the horrific scene, and the footage was damning to say the least.

Prompto took a month off to heal, but he bounced back fairly well, considering. He holed up in Noctis's apartment most of the time, losing himself in video games and terrible B movies. They didn't talk of it much, just let him know they were there for him in their different ways.

Ignis cooked for him endlessly, making sure the meals were healthy and balanced and delicious. Gladio accompanied him whenever he left the apartment for the first week, just to make sure he felt safe. Noctis didn't leave his side unless he was forced—but he mostly just napped.

This was some very heavy luggage for Prompto to unpack, and he did his best to do it slowly, but with most things, he simply locked it in a box and did his best to pretend it didn't happen.


End file.
